Irradiation of rat liver nuclear extract after preincubation with [125I]thyroxine with light of high intensity (near U.V. and visible regions) for about 1 min resulted in covalent labeling of the thyroid hormone receptor(s). Covalent labeling efficiency was the same as that achieved after irradiation for 30 min, when the previously described photolabeling procedure was used.